Tails, Sticks, and the Pocky Game
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* One day, Sticks and Tails decide to play the pocky game. From there, things get a bit steamy and intimate between them. Taicks fluff. (Both are teens in this story) I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Sonic Boom or Sonic the Hedgehog. I am merely a fan doing this for fun and amusement. Nothing more, and nothing less.  
A/N: Tails and Sticks are both 16 in this story.**

It was a calm day for Sticks. Eggman wasn't attacking, Sonic and Amy were spending alone time together, Knuckles was off doing his own thing, and no government agents were spying on her. For her, the day was going well.

Sticks was currently relaxing on her couch, wearing a new brown tube top and miniskirt that she made using the materials she got with Amy when they went to pick out a swimsuit for her date with Tails. She was also wearing her boots, but she didn't have her jewelry on. She was currently reading a book Amy had got her.

When she was done for the time being, she marked her spot and put the book down on the small table in front of her. When she did, she looked over at the picture on the table; it was of her and Tails when they were on a date at the beach. They were wearing the swimsuits they wore when they went on their first date at the pond. Both were smiling and hugging the other.  
Sticks smiled and brought the picture up to her lips, kissing the spot where Tails was. She felt a bit silly kissing a picture, but she has one weirder stuff before.  
Also, the fact that Tails has stayed with her, even going as far as dating her and knowing her flaws, was amazing to her.

She was shook from her thoughts when she heard knocking at her door. Sticks got up and walked over to the door to see who it was.  
She opened the door, revealing Tails standing there with a smile on his face. Sticks smiled herself and gave Tails a tender kiss and a hug, which he was happy to return.  
When they broke away, Sticks stepped aside and allowed him inside.

"So, what brings you here today?" Sticks asked as Tails sat down on the couch before joining him.  
"Well… has Amy talked to you about the pocky game yet?" Tails asked.  
Sticks scratched her head in confusion. "Not that I know of. What's it about?"  
"Well..." Tails started to explain, scratching his head as his face became redder and redder. "The thing is… each person puts one end of a pocky in their mouth. Then, they bite forward a little bit, one at a time. Now… either their lips will touch in the middle, making them kiss… or one may pull away. So basically… it's like a game of Chicken… only no one dies."  
Sticks giggled at his last statement. "Sounds interesting."

But while Sticks thought it was interesting, she also found it to be a bit worrisome. Despite being together for eight years, Sticks still worries about screwing up and making Tails not like her anymore. Regardless, the game sounded tempting, and she always loved Tails' kisses; they were so soft and sweet.

"So… do you wanna play?" Sticks asked nervously.  
"It does sound fun." Tails replied. "And Amy DID give me a pack for us, just in case we wanted to play it." he said as he pulled out a box of pockies. "Normally, they tend to have a chocolate coating on one end, but I've also seen some with a strawberry or vanilla coating. I chose vanilla."  
"Alright. So, shall we begin?" Sticks asked.  
"We shall." Tails said, trying to hide his nervousness as he put the coated end in his mouth while Sticks put the other end in his mouth.

"I'll go first." Tails said through his teeth as he bit forward. Sticks flinched just slightly, but relaxed quickly and bit forward. Tails flinched a bit more, but bit forward nonetheless. At this point, Sticks' face matched Tails; red and nervous.

After a few small bites, Tails and Sticks' lips were mere centimeters away, and it was Sticks' turn to bite forward. Sticks felt her stomach overflow with butterflies. It is not every day she gets to be this close to Tails. Especially like this.  
Mustering up her courage, Sticks bit forward, causing their lips to touch and making sparks go of in their heads. It was a simple, chaste kiss, but both enjoyed it and wanted to make it last.

So they kissed until they had to stop and catch their breath. When they pulled away, both smiled warmly.

But something stirred up inside Sticks. The coated end of the pocky left Tails' lips tasting like vanilla. That, combined with his own, natural sweet taste left her wanting more.

So without warning, Sticks got off the couch and straddled Tails' lap. Before Tails could say anything, Sticks wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, harder this time. Tails was momentarily taken back, but recovered fairly quick and began to kiss back just as hard as he gripped her hips. Both emitted a few soft moans as they kissed, each savoring the taste of the other.  
In the time she had spent dating Tails, she has never met anyone else that can stir up a fire within her quite like Tails does. Everything about her left her hungering for more; his scent, his touch, and his taste all drove her insides wild.  
Feeling bold, both tilted their heads to their respective right to deepen the kiss. Their tongues met in the middle and swirled together before exploring the rest of the other's mouth. Sticks licked deep into Tails' mouth, getting intoxicated by his sweet taste and the sweet vanilla of the pocky. Tails shivered boneless against her as he let out a throaty growl and rubbed her hips and thighs.

They broke away again with a wet _smack_ as they caught their breath, panting heavily after their make-out session.  
"...Wow… that was… amazing." Sticks commented.  
"I agree..." Tails said as he began to playfully nibble her neck. Sticks let out a soft giggle as she felt his teeth caress her skin.

Soon, their steamy, heated moment cooled down and Sticks unstraddled his lap and sat back down on his lap normally and wrapped her arms around his neck as Tails wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her close. And they stayed like that for a while in each other's warm embrace.  
Their relationship was an odd one; it could either be crazy, steamy, or intimate. But at the end of the day, neither wanted it any other way.

"I love you Tails." Sticks said sweetly.  
"I love you too, Sticks." Tails replied as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sticks smiled against his lips.  
When Tails broke away, he began to softly rub Sticks' back. Because of that, and being in Tails' arms, Sticks began to doze off on his lap. Soon, she was out like a light. Tails looked at her and felt like the luckiest boyfriend in the world; the girl he loved so deeply was asleep in his arms.  
As much as he wanted to join her for a nap, he didn't want others to get the wrong idea. It was one thing when they were kids, but now people would have less-than pleasant thoughts. So, Tails picked her up bridal style and set her down on her bed before covering her up, all without waking her up.  
Before he left, he decided to leave her a note telling her what happened.

When Sticks woke up half an hour later, she saw that Tails wasn't here anymore. But then she noticed the note on her coffee table and read it.

 **Dear Sticks,**  
 **Sorry to leave on ya like that. You had fallen asleep on my lap and in my arms, so I decided to let you take a nap in peace. I would've liked to join you, but I chose not to, as I wanted to protect you and not give others the wrong idea. It wasn't as bad when we were kids, but the other villagers would've said some… less-than friendly things about us behind our backs.**  
 **Still, if you want, we can hang out some more later.**  
 **See ya around.**  
 **Love, Tails**

Sticks smiled as she hugged the letter close to her. They say sixteen is too young to know what love is.  
But Tails is proof of the fact that it is not always the case.  
Before she went out to find Tails, she looked skyward. "God… thank you for putting Tails in my life. I feel truly blessed to have a boyfriend as amazing as him."

 ***And done!**  
 **How was it? I'll admit I wasn't so sure about this one. But I still want to hear what you guys think of it.**  
 **And don't worry, I will give Sonamy, Knuxouge, and maybe Shadikal a chance in the future. It just may take a while since I've got so many story ideas going on at once in my head and in my notepads. (I'm starting to write rough-drafts of my stories in notepads before I type them up now. It helps me out more.)**  
 **Anyways, I've been Foxboy614, and I bid you guys adieu. God bless!**


End file.
